


Oasis In The Desert

by RileySavage7



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Much needed Arlanda fluff for Femslash February 2019.





	Oasis In The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This ship should be sailing. That is all.

Arthie rests with her head on Yoyo's shoulder. They're probably half an hour's drive from Vegas. 

"Hey, sleepy - we're almost there", Yolanda whispers softly into her girl's unruly mane. 

"Wha... Really?". Arthie seems flustered. She lifts her head and cranes her neck so she can see out the window. 

Yolanda let's out a raspy chuckle. "Yeah - but you can't see Vegas from here". 

Arthie rolls her eyes and then settles herself back down against Yoyo again. 

"Wake me up when we get there", she mutters softly in Yolanda's shoulder. 

The other woman smiles, places a quick peck on Arthie's forehead and whispers, "Alright, baby".


End file.
